Amazon
by Diao Lover
Summary: "A mere woman? This army is nothing. The Sun family has fallen from grace if it's leader is a mere woman." The haughty voice of the enemy taunted and Shang Xiang's eyes narrowed, a ferocious snarl appearing on her face as her grip on her chakram tightened. Such a foolish mistake would cost them their lives, she wasn't a mere woman. She was an amazon, something to be feared, admired
1. The Fire Starts

It was uncontrollable, it was a mess, it was a travesty. Sun Shang Xiang was a young woman, only eighteen and she was used to the tragedy that war brought, grown accustomed to the tragedy and had come to accept that once they were confirmed dead, they would not be coming back.

Shang Xiang liked to consider herself a strong woman, liked to believe she was tough and she liked to think she was courageous. But now all she was thinking was how empty and weak she felt, she gingerly wiped away the tears from her eyes and sniffled.

Her short, normally straight red hair was a mess and her eyes were even redder than her eyes as her chest rose up and down rapidly, everything today had been such a shock and she could hardly believe it was real. But the arm that was was placed around her waist in an attempt to comfort her was real.

Another one of the Sun tigers had been culled and Shang Xiang wondered why it had to be him! It wasn't fair, he had such ambition, such passion and out of all of them he was the one who could change the land for the better and he had saved them all. Life was unfair and as history had proven, it was biased towards the Sun clan and they were largely unfortunate in that aspect.

Her brother Sun Ce was dead, he wasn't coming back and just after they had established such stability and they were advancing towards such a greatness that life just couldn't get any better. She was a fool to think that stability was going to last, everything was just such a horror and it felt like a nightmare, it was a nightmare except she couldn't wake up from this one.

Emerald green eyes inspected everyone around the room and she wanted to see if they were just as hurt as she was and to try and take her mind off of her own emotions, she tried to avoid looking at the sight of Sun Ce's body and she almost smiled as she thought he might even fight Fu Xi in the afterlife, he did love to fight.

Da Qiao, a close friend of hers and Ce's wife, was an absolute wreck as she clung to Sun Ce screaming uncontrollably as if that would bring him back, her long black pigtails which were normally tightly bond and straight was frizzled and messy. The very sight of the generally quiet and reserved girl was traumatic and heart breaking.

Da Qiao's younger sister was not as bad as her sister and the young girl with her honey brown hair was trying to stay tough and provide support for her sister, but it was clear Xiao Qiao was taking it hard to but her efforts were commendable as she switched from her sister to her husband.

Taishi Ci was standing up tall and while he wasn't in tears like majority of everyone, he had a solemn and upset expression on his face. He had only served the Wu family for a short time but he was already like a brother to Sun Ce and his death hit him hard.

Cheng Pu, Han Dang and Huang Gai the three elders and longest serving warriors of the Sun family all had equally matching grave expressions, all three of them were close to Sun Ce and his tragic and surprising death made them all feel worthless and useless as just like with her father, they were unable to save her brother.

Zhou Tai, the quiet bodyguard of her elder brother Sun Quan had a hand over his heart and was bowing down to pay his respects, he was not crying and it did not surprise Shang Xiang. She noticed his eye's kept wandering over to Quan to see how he was doing.

Her mother, Wu Guotai, was doing a great job at holding in the tears as she wrapped her arms around Shang Xiang to provide motherly support and it made Shang Xiang feel sick that her mother wasn't mourning Ce because of her own emotional breakdown, she wished it was the opposite but it wasn't to be.

The lady Yuan, the daughter of Yuan Shu and Quan's fiance, had a saddened expression on her face but the beautiful girl was not crying and Yuan was doing her best to provide comfort to Sun Quan and she cast a comforting look to Shang Xiang, it was clear the girl wished she could be useful during this tragic time.

Xu Shi, a mysterious lady that Shang Xiang wasn't on great terms with but tolerated her because she married to her brother Sun Yi, was not smiling nor was she frowning all Shi was doing was holding Sun Yi and whispering things into his ear, Sun Shang Xiang was tempted to barge over and listen in.

Sun Yi, who Sun Shang Xiang recognized his resemblance to Ce, was somewhat of an emotional wreck but to a lesser extent then she was, he too was clutching on tight to the person that was providing him support. He almost smiled when he locked eyes with Shang Xiang.

Xu Sheng and Jiang Qin, two very proud warriors who generally had a smile on their faces weren't able to smile and both were extremely close to Sun Ce, they wanted to prove their worth to him and change the land fighting under him. That goal was forever changed and would be incomplete-able for eternity.

Zhou Yu was in the corner with silent tears falling down his face and his fist was clenched, Sun Shang Xiang acknowledged that he was suffering the most out of all of them, he was extremely close to Sun Ce and the two had an unbreakable bond. Just thinking about his struggle with emotions made her cry harder.

Sun Quan was not crying, he just stood up straight with both of his fists clenched and a hardened expression of his face but Shang Xiang was close to Quan, not as close as she was to Sun Ce as he understood her and didn't assume she wasn't a warrior like the overprotective Quan was but she knew he was hurting.

Eventually time passed, everyone had left the room bar the elders and her mother with various other important generals and advisers. A female's sultry voice, one she recognized belonged to Liu Shi called out. "Sun Quan or Sun Yi? Who will the successor be?"

Sun Shang Xiang was well aware she should of stopped eavesdropping but she couldn't and she listened as they debated, half supported the idea of Sun Yi being the new leader, it was a sound choice as he was far more advanced in war and was gifted at fighting, being more similar to Sun Ce than Quan.

The other half favoured Sun Quan, he was more intelligent and diligent then either Sun Yi or Ce. Wise and educated over strong and gifted, Sun Shang Xiang was not sure who she supported and she decided that then and there, she would start stepping up.

She would prove to her family, to the generals and strategists in Wu that the tigress of the Sun family would become an amazon, she'd become something to fear and a woman who inspired many. Sun Shang Xiang had a burning desire to become stronger, the fire in her heart was lit and it'd burn brighter than anyone could image.

This was the start of her story, the day she became known as the Warrior Princess. The day Sun Shang Xiang made the transition between crying girl into a strong and proud amazon. She smiled for the first time that day, her hair just as fiery red as her passion.

* * *

 **That marks the end of the first chapter of Amazon, hopefully it was acceptable. It wasn't too good but it was my first time portraying Sun Shang Xiang as a main character in an actual story, all of the named characters (both those from Blast and main series) will be supporting characters and part of the main cast to some extent, except perhaps Liu Shi, she may either have a recurring role or she'll be supporting. The blast characters used their blast outfit, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao will use their DW3 outfit and appearance.**

 **Sun Quan, Huang Gai, Zhou Tai and Taishi Ci all used DW8, Zhou Yu will use his DW4 outfit and appearance. I'm unsure as to who actually served Wu during the early 200's so if anyone could tell me, that'd be much appreciated.**

 **Sun Shang Xiang for this story will use her DW3 appearance and will eventually use her DW3 persona, as it is the toughest and I believe it was when Shang Xiang was at her best. At the start, she'll use more of her girly DW8 persona but that'll eventually change as the story progresses. This story will be fictional and won't follow through with history.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Problems

Sun Shang Xiang was not happy on this particular moment and it made her angry that the council wouldn't even consider her opinion because she was a mere girl, taking a deep breath in an attempt to soothe her nerves as she loaded an arrow into her bow and took aim.

Thud! The arrow hit the target dead in the center and her eyes narrowed down in anger as she moved to the next target, same thing happened. Sometimes officers questioned her as to why she fought with the chakrams instead of the bow and arrow, a weapon she had become known for being excellent at and was often called the 'Bow waist princess.'

It was true that she always carried around a bow and a few arrows but she preferred to fight close ranged, she liked to be involved and demonstrate that she was just as ferocious as all of her brothers in combat. Besides, she imagined the image of her running towards her enemies with the chakrams was much more awe inspiring than her taking aim from afar with a bow.

The week following Ce's private funeral had been nothing but chaos and she missed her brother for far more than just her sibling love, she missed the way he was able to keep things under control. But she wished that he had picked a successor because this constant struggling between factions within the Sun family was getting to her.

"Princess, I see you're getting in some early training for a battle. Perhaps you're preparing for when you can show off your skills to our future lord?" Xu Shi's calm yet seducing voice broke through the silence as the woman moved with such elegance towards her, it almost made Shang Xiang jealous that she never listened to her mother's advice in how to act like a refined woman.

"Or perhaps, you might be planning to seize the throne for yourself? Be rest assured, Sun Yi will be a great commander if given the chance." Sun Shang Xiang raised her eyebrows as Xu Shi came closer, the woman was obviously trying to persuade her to join the Sun Yi's faction and support him.

"I wouldn't bother Lady Xu with trying to gain my support, no one listens to my opinion anyway!" She huffed, angrily turning her head away as Xu Shi brought a hand to cover her mouth. "Oh, how shocking. I would of assumed that the sister would have an important say, perhaps it's because you aren't as mature as some of the other females. Perhaps if you were more refined and didn't waste your time practicing with a weapon you can already wield, you'd have an important sway."

Before Sun Shang Xiang could respond with angry words to her sister in-law, the woman had already disappeared. Her chest rose up and down rapidly as her heart beat quickly, Shang Xiang was furious that the woman had the nerve to insult her! If Xu Shi wasn't loved dearly by Sun Yi, Shang Xiang wouldn't be talking to that woman ever.

In the Sun clan and those in the army, there were currently three factions. The Sun Quan faction, the Sun Yi faction and the undecided faction. The council consisted mainly of those from the Sun Yi and Quan faction, the undecided faction wasn't quite as large as the others.

Sun Shang Xiang liked to consider herself the most vocal of the undecided, trying to figure out the best ruler with the least amount of flaws. So far, she was leaning towards the Sun Quan faction and after Xu Shi's rudeness, she was pretty sure she lost all of her motivation to support Sun Yi.

Sun Yi's faction consisted of his wife Xu Shi, Zhu Zhi, Xu Sheng, Han Dang, Ling Cao and Yu Fan. Shang Xiang was also aware that many other strategists and advisers were in support of Sun Yi, they were thinking that because of his likeness to Sun Ce, he'd be almost as capable. She did have to give credit where it was due, Yi was a talented fighter and was stronger than both her and Quan.

Sun Quan's faction was made up of his wife Princess Yuan, Zhou Tai, Cheng Pu, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Taishi Ci and Wu Guotai. Sun Quan had the support of the more influential warriors and those with closer ties to Sun Ce but overall, he had less support than that of Sun Yi.

The Undecided was essentially her, Da Qiao who no one had heard from much of lately, Huang Gai, Jiang Qin, the rich lady Liu Shi was bordering towards Sun Quan, the remainder of the strategists, ministers and generals were all decided. Sun Shang Xiang even liked to think they were almost in support of her but she knew that wasn't true but she proved to be their leader and whoever she picked, majority of them would also pick.

Hours passed and Shang Xian was sitting, one hand clutching a chakram tightly as she looked at the disappearing sun, hoping it'd provide some comfort to her and the thoughts that plagued ger mind. She was so sick of feeling useless and weak, all she wanted to do right now was help.

Decisions had to be made but no one was making them and it irked her, if people didn't look down on her and actually respected her there would be no succession crises and the Sun family could continue it's domination and conquests, with Ce in all of their hearts to give them the strength they could be unstoppable.

A large man sat down next to her with grey hair and a fatherly expression as he let out a deep chuckle emanate from his throat. "What's gotten the fierce Bow Princess all sad and mopey today? You were quite determined yesterday to make a point but now all that fire has gone."

"Oh Huang Gai, no one cares about my opinion anyway and nothing is getting done! While we are arguing bout who should be the leader, Cao Cao and all the others are gathering up their strength while we are weakening over disputes that shouldn't be happening."

Huang Gai placed a hand over his chin. "I believe you are right but you are also quite wrong. I care for your opinion, I value it very deeply my Lady and I think if you proved yourself to be more than just a strong and determined girl, your opinion would also be valued deeply be everyone. Not just those here but all over the land, I think you'll carve your name quite deeply given the right tools."

"I almost just want to declare independence and take over the Sun family as it's leader so we can move stuff along but that'd never work. A female leader is unheard of and frankly ridiculous. I'd never gather the support needed to be able to do that." Sun Shang Xiang confessed to Huang Gai, expecting the veteran to reply.

Instead of Gai voicing his thoughts about her confession, it was someone with a much softer voice and a more gentle features. "I would support you, Shang Xiang. I believe that Ce would have wanted you to remain confident. I do hope you do take control."

"Da Qiao! Thank you, I mean, I'm glad you are in support but it'd never happen. Not even with my brother's widow by my side." Shang Xiang said, shocked that Da Qiao was actually out and the dark haired beauty merely attempted a smile as Huang Gai smiled.

"Perhaps if you had the support of the oldest and most respected veteran by your side, I believe Lady Sun that you have what it takes to lead us all into greatness without crumbling under the pressure. You've always had such a feiry passion, I look forward to the day you declare independence and capitalise on all of this chaos in our army right now. Something big is happening and it'll be under your control."

Unbeknownst to the trio, a spy of sorts was overhearing the conversation and she smiled wickedly as her black and red fan hid her face so none could see. "So the little Sun brat desires power, well that'll happen over my body. If Sun Yi can't lead, no one can. Huang Gai you are right something big is happening but it's out of Shang Xiang's control."


End file.
